International Game of Hide and Seek
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Eiri thoughts as he goes after Shuichi when he's kidnapped by Judy Winchester. Takes place between vol. 8 and vol. 9.


International Hide and Seek

"_Which means you love the little shrimp. You really love him."_

Eiri sighed, running a hand through his hair, watching the ticket agents as they checked boarding passes against the page of names on the desk, Mika's words re-playing in his head, an endless loop he couldn't shut off.

He pushed his sunglasses further up his nose and took a step forward, wondering how long this mess would take. Not just the human traffic jam that was international boarding, but the retrieval of his kidnapped lover. Really, the messes that boy got into when Eiri's back was turned.

Sighing again, he moved yet another step closer, and found himself in front of an attractive brunette who didn't look up from her screen as he shield out her hand. "Tickets and ID, please." she said, in a dry, bored tone, hitting a few keys.

Eiri handed her the requested items and leaned on the counter, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, watching her. She glanced at the tickets and ID, putting his name in the database, verifying he was indeed a passenger. She then glanced at his ID and blinked, all movement freezing as she stared into the sharp, golden eyes in the photo. "Please remove your sun glasses." she said, her eyes raising to his face.

Eiri rolled his eyes and tilted his head forward, allowing his sunglasses to slip down his nose, revealing his eyes to her. She gasped, pointing between the picture, to his face and back again. "Y…You're Y.."

Eiri clamped a hand over her mouth, cutting her off just as she was about to announce his name to the crowded space. He put a finger to his lips, watching her calm before removing his hand. "Yes, I am." he said dryly.

She nodded, swallowing and handed him back his ticket, ID and boarding pass. "Gate Twenty-five," She said, pointing the way. He smiled, took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss, winking at her before following her directions to his gate. He was stopped however, by her voice once more.

"Is it true? Is he switching to America and not returning?"

Eiri half turned, pushing his sun glasses once more up his nose. He paused before looking at her. "Only if I arrive too late," he replied before returning on his way.

She watched him as he was slowly swallowed by the crowd, a small smile on her lips. "Good-luck, Yuki Eiri."

--------------------------------------------------

Eiri took his seat, absently fastening his seat belt, letting out a deep breath as he rested his head back against the top of his seat, shutting his eyes. In a number of hours he would be in America, in New York City. In a number of hours, he would know the end to this international game of hide and seek. the though didn't fill him with hope or relief, just an endless expanse of weariness. He couldn't' wait for this to be over. He couldn't wait to have his idiot by his side again, in his arms again, in his bed again…in his life again.

He needed his idiot, as much as he needed air, beer, cigarettes or sweets. As much as he needed sex, and for Eiri Yuki, that was quite a bit.

"_Which means you love the little shrimp. You really love him."_

Eiri closed his eyes, a sigh once again falling from his lips as he listened to Mika's words repeat themselves yet again. His eyes opened as the plane started to move and he watched out his window as cars, building and people became no more then miniature figurines in a giant's play house and then…nothing. Just endless patches of grey, green, brown and blue.

"You really love him…" 

"I do," Eiri said softly to himself. "I have been in love with my idiot for quite some time now. I have been in _lust _with him since the moment those crappy lyric first appeared before me. When he first jumped in front of my car, almost killing himself. I lusted after him when he showed up on my doorstep, pissed off about my profession and offering me a challenge…a chance to hear that stupid love song."

Eiri closed his eyes as memories replayed in his mind. All the moments he shared with one Shuichi Shindou. He ran his hands repeatedly though his hair, tugging on the strands as if the sharp pains would keep the memories away.

"I _cared_ for him when Aizawa used him. I cared for him when he broke up my wedding. When he looked into my eyes and admitted he could love a murder. I cared when he was at his lowest over Ryuichi and when he came to save me from "Sourpuss". I cared when he obsessed over my past, and couldn't let it go. I cared when he was a little bitch about K and Suguru."

Eiri laughed, causing others to look at him funny, remembering just how much of a "little bitch" his lover HAD been regarding two people who were now quite close to him, closer then anyone but Hiro and Eiri himself.

"My little idiot…" he said softly, staring at his glass of beer, watching the bubbles that floated up to the surface. "I have loved you since you first went on national TV and forced us out of the closet by kissing my brother. I have loved you since you dressed up as a battery, just to see me…or painted your nude body in tribal paint, just to go on a date with me...though I didn't love the dress you put me in."

"I have loved you since you made an ass our of yourself for Hiro-kun, since you did anything to sell a million c.d.'s, even going on a cooking show doomed to a fiery failure. I have loved you since you came into my hospital room and told me you would die without me."

"I have loved you since you heard Yuki's story and your eyes held no blame, no disgust, no pity. I loved you when you choose me over NG, forcing me to dump you…lest Tohma arrange for you to meet and unfortunate…accident."

"And I love you now, even if I'm forced to travel around the world to find and bring you home. Even as I'm forced to return to the city of my past. Even as I'm forced to battle one of the biggest bitches I've ever heard of. I love you, Shuichi Shindou…even if I may lose you."


End file.
